victors_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 8
Season 8 of Victor's Drag Race was officially announced on October 6, 2019. The first episode was released on November 10, 2019. The permanent judges of the show are Traina Vega, Adamozova Smalls, Wikozo and RuPaul herself Runway song this season is "A Little Bit Of Love" by RuPaul Contestants :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was the one who was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Start Your Enginess!" Airdate: November 10, 2019 This episode starts with new queens entrancing the workroom. As they meet each other the bell rings and RuPaul has a message. This episode's maxi challenge is Session Profession, same as in every season. Kendall Jenner, Magda Gessler join Victor, Trina and Adamozova on the judging panel, as the first queen is eliminated from the competition. * Guest Judge: Kendal Jenner, Magda Gessler *'Maxi Challenge:' Session Profession *'Runway Theme:' My Darkside *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Virginia De Franco *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' *'Bottom Two: '''Bebe G. Mars and Cleo Bruchete *'Eliminated:' Cleo Bruchete *'Lip Sync Song:' "Venomous" by Ariel Versace *'Farewell Message': "Eat my Bru-shit, love ya Cleo" '''Episode 2: "Come Rain Or Come Shine"' Airdate: November 11, 2019 First queen have gone home while other queens are still fighting. This time they are making flowers and then turning the runway with a category "Rainy Day". This time on the judging panel there is only family, as there is a first double elimination in drag race herstory. * Guest Judge: - *'Maxi Challenge:' Make A Flower *'Runway Theme:' Rainy Day *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Jorja Xylophone *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' *'Bottom Two: '''Tia Cinched and Bebe G. Mars *'Eliminated:' Tia Cinched and Bebe G. Mars *'Lip Sync Song:' "E-Boy" by Slayyyter *'Farewell Message': "GOOP" '''Episode 3: "Royal Ball, Hunty"' Airdate: November 15, 2019 This episode queens have to make a sickning looks for the special Royal Ball. Queen Elizabeth and Sia join Victor, Trina and Adamozova on the judging panel. While queens are preparing for the Royal Ball, suprisingly, Sia enters the workroom and helps them to make their looks stunning. * Guest Judge: Queen Elizabeth and Sia *'Maxi Challenge:' Royal Ball *'Runway Theme:' Royal Ball *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Daisy Faith *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' *'Bottom Two:' Miss Fancy and Venus Delight *'Eliminated:' Venus Delight *'Lip Sync Song:' "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross *'Farewell Message': "Take me to your Venus…Delight" Episode 4: "Snatch Game" Airdate: December 2, 2019 It's time for Snatch Game, the challenge all have been waiting for. Challenge where queens have to show off the charisma, uniqueness, nerve, and talent impersonating celebrities in a funny way. Mary Smith and Venessa Smith join Victor, Trina and Adamozova on the judging panel, as another queen gets eliminated. * Guest Judge: Mary Smith and Venessa Smith *'Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner: Jorja Xylophone *'''Mini Challenge Prize: 1000$ gift card from L.A. Eyeworks *'Maxi Challenge: '''Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Hats On The Runway *'Maxi Challenge Winner: Miss Fancy *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''10000$ gift card from Rockstar Wigs *'Bottom Two: 'Daisy Faith and Jorja Xylophone *'Eliminated: 'Jorja Xylophone *'Lip Sync Song: '"Obsessed" by Mariah Carey *'Farewell Message: "Play my drums and give applause to the Windenburg XOXO Jorja" Snatch Game Characters Episode 5: "Eurovision The House Down" Airdate: December 4, 2019 * Guest Judge: TBA *'Mini Challenge: '''Girl, that's gross... *'Mini Challenge Winner: TBA *'''Mini Challenge Prize: TBA *'Maxi Challenge: '''Eurovision: The Rusical *'Maxi Challenge Winner: TBA *'Maxi Challenge Prize: '''TBA *'Bottom Two: 'TBA *'Eliminated: 'TBA *'Lip Sync Song: 'TBA *'Farewell Message: TBA